A vehicle autopilot system is disclosed in Japanese published unexamined patent application (Patent Document 1) described below as this type of parking assist apparatus. A vehicle is guided by the autopilot system in a manner that moves forward from a start position and moves rearward to a target position via a turn position. If a target position is set in a state that the vehicle is stopped, the autopilot system sets the stop position as the start position. Thus, the start position and the target position are determined, and the autopilot system sets the turn position and calculates a forward movement path and a rearward movement path. A current position of the vehicle, a parking target position, a turn position, a moving path from the start position to the parking position, and the like are displayed on a liquid crystal monitor.
Patent Document 1: JP11-1177A (Paragraph 35 to 42, FIG. 2 and the like)